


Lucifer, Are you mad at me?

by sterryvit



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterryvit/pseuds/sterryvit
Summary: Trixie's life is out of control. So she prays to the only one she thinks can help her.





	Lucifer, Are you mad at me?

Beatrice Decker Espinoza sat on the bed at her grandparents' house with a sullen expression on her face. She stopped using the name Trixie after Lucifer said it was a hooker’s name, she would do anything to make Lucifer like her more. But her ten year old world was spinning out of control and she didn’t know how to fix it. Her Mother Was going to marry her lieutenant not her Dad or Lucifer (who was her choice). They were the only two boys allowed in her room. And her Dad was playing house with another family and often forgot to include her in things. And Lucifer her friend the Devil was nowhere to be seen. She knew he was probably staying away because of Pierce, “yuck”, but wasn't sure. She didn't think she did anything to make him mad at her. She even tried to lighten up on the hugs she gave. And her best friend Maze was being mean to her and she knew she did nothing to her. She was the only one that helped her to train to become the first President of Mars. 

“Nieta, time for prayers and bed.” her Abuela said as she came into her room.

“Si, Abuela,” Beatrice groaned as she knelt down next to her bed. Her Abuela knelt with her and watched as she crossed herself and started to pray. 

Trixie had some free time earlier in the day and used that time to Google her friend. She learned that Lucifer was an archangel, she wasn't sure exactly what that meant but figured it was important. And she learned at iglesia with her Abuelas that you could pray to angels. Maybe she could pray to Lucifer and he could explain things to her. He never talked to her like she was a baby. 

“Dear Lucifer, It’s me Beatrice, Are you mad at me?” Beatrice peeked out of one eye hoping to see Lucifer, she wasn’t really sure how this prayer thing worked. “Why did you stop coming over? I miss our Monopol nights. Did you know the shoe from our game is missing?”

Lucifer stepped out of the shower as he felt the first tingle down his spine. The feeling was so intense it nearly brought him to his knees. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling. “... its me Beatrice.” Lucifer gasped as he realized what was happening the Detective’s spawn was praying to him. “Are you mad at me?” the pain he felt in his chest nearly paralyzed him. As Beatrice continued he was able to pull himself together and walk to his dresser. Beside his cufflinks where he used to set his pentecostal coin laid the pewter monopoly shoe. It had become his new talisman.

“I promise if you come over again I won't hug you or ask to paint your face. Is it a deal?. Just please visit us again I miss you. Oh, and Mommy doesn’t smile anymore. Amen” Beatrice quickly got up and climbed into bed. she grabbed Miss Alien and said buenas noches to her abuela before she turned over and let a few tears trickle down her face. Lucifer didn’t respond. Maybe she really did do something wrong.

Lucifer methodically picked out a grey Prada suit and accessories and he tried to process what he was feeling. Once dressed he quickly went to the bar and poured himself a drink. The amber liquid burned going down but it wasn't enough pain to distract him from the ache in his chest. Beatrice think he’s mad at her and the Detective is sad? That was unacceptable. Dad, he really hated these pesky emotions.


End file.
